Jason Wolf
Additional Gear: C-12 plastic explosivex1, Anti- tank minesx1, Wire cutter, Cutting torch, Lucky Sledgehammer Suit Colors: black and red Physical Description Ever since Jason was picked up by the UNSC,his shape and form made him look buff. His speed increased over the years. After his augmentation some of his genes mutated giving him green eyes instead of blue and his hair lightened to white.After the brutes attacked his team he suffered dire injuries. He now is blind in the left eye that left a scar and his body all tore apart with stitches and left over scars. Personality Jason was an intriguing subject. His general demeanor was very calm he showed strong self discipline and resolve in every action he took. This was the reason why I had to dig deeper to see what lay behind those bright blue eyes. He appears to follow orders down to the last letter, no matter the task. As I dig deeper in his files it seems that he knows when his team in in too much danger, and he knows when they should fall back to safety. After reviewing several slightly classified CCTV files from the Covenant invasion of Meridian I happened upon a most interesting piece of footage, it is pixelated and blurry but I believe I have found young Mr. Wolf’s achilles heel, he was witness to the brutal murder of his younger sister at the hands of a Jiralhanae chieftain. A most tragic and unfortunate event one that I believe is the reason why he has enlisted. He told me during his interview that he “Would do anything to not see my future squadmates harmed.” I wonder if he means it… Bio James was a young boy from the planet Meridian. He was a small farmer along with his mom and dad and a sister. When the covenant attacked James went into hiding. Elites eventually found his Family. They all ran, James went and hid again, attempting to avoid the Covenants sight. He hid in a crate, watching onward as his family was slaughtered before him. Shockingly enough, the Covenant did not find him amongst the rubble. He was found by a soldier named Jackson Wolf. Once Jason turned to the age of 18, he signed up to join the UNSC marine corps. During the UNSC training program he signed up to become a Demolitions Expert. He met a few new friends at his new base. The people who are incharge noticed something different about Jason. They kept an eye on him for awhile. They noticed that his speed and strength was not what a normal human was. They offered him to the Spartan program. At the age of 22 he was accepted into the Spartan program and went through the Augmentation program. They noticed that James had a different bone mass than a normal humans. They predicted that he would only grow to 6’5 but after the testing he grew to 6’11. At this time Jason first firefight group was Blackheart, George and Steven. They had a mission to deliver an important package to an unknown receiver. When they arrived at the first checkpoint they were surrounded by Elites and Brutes, who were not too willing to let them pass. They managed to hold their own against the Covenant, however a Brute Stalker managed to get behind Blackheart and attempt to sneak attack her. However, at the last second Wolf pushes Blackheart just in the nick of time, only to have the blade that the Brute was holding dig right into Jason's armor. Once the Brute had lodged the blade all the way in, Jason looked like a man on a shishkabob. The rest of the group tackled the Brute, attempting to bring the Brute to the ground. The group managed to succeed, pulling the (Ongoing from ↑) blade out of James as they did and kill the Brute. Afterwhich, they immediately patched James up the best they could, then ran him to the nearby base. They waited years until Jason finally recovered. When James woke up, he found Blackheart right by his side, whom had been there during the entire time of the recovery. Blackheart was overjoyed to see James awake, welcoming him back to the land of the “Living”. However George and Steven weren’t around, and learned that they passed away in the process, protecting both Jason and Blackheart. Now Jason is transferred to a new base and we will see what happens from there.